


We're Going To A Dance

by spidermonkeycatbear



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermonkeycatbear/pseuds/spidermonkeycatbear
Summary: One-shot AU. Zoro is finally going to the school dance (with Nami no less) and Sanji is helping him prepare for it. Possible OOC.





	We're Going To A Dance

**Author's Note:**

> It's quick and fun to write this one. Enjoy! Please read & review. Thank you! :)

 

Enthusiastic Sanji and sour-faced Zoro were at the tailor's. Zoro would not be there if not for Sanji's persistence and a kick to his side.

"Tell me again why I'm taking that witch to the dance?" groaned Zoro.

Sanji slapped the back of his head. "First of all, don't – I repeat, DON'T – ever call the beautiful Nami a witch. She's an angel with much better sense and intelligence than you are," Sanji replied firmly. "And she's proven to be magnanimous too, since she's willing to strike off all your debts if you take her to the dance."

"What's in it for her?" Zoro asked, rubbing his head. "She can't be doing this for nothing. You hang around the girls a lot. Tell me what you know."

Sanji snickered. "Correction. I hang around _you_ a lot."

"Tired of me already, huh?" Zoro teased.

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Your brain is a muscle but I can tell that you don't train that one enough."

Sometimes the blond wondered how he could put up with the green-hair. They had started off on the wrong foot as soon as they moved next door to each other in the same dorm. Sanji then found out that Zoro would train at night by himself, approached him and challenged him. When they discovered that their sparrings were unmatched, they promised to train and spar together. And that led them to eventually do many things together.

While Sanji was always well dressed, Zoro had absolutely no sense of style, and that irritated Sanji to no end. Besides, the suits in the stores would not do justice to his unconventionally gorgeous muscular body (as well as the fact that he could not fit into any of Sanji's) and so, Sanji had insisted on a tailor-made one, which should also motivate him to dress more properly in future.

"Can't you see?" he continued. "Going to the dance with the captain of the kendo team would really boost her reputation as the unattainable beauty with high standards. Did you even know how many guys have asked her out?"

"So she thinks I'm high standard eh? Heheh..." Zoro grinned proudly, dropping his arms as soon as the tailor finished taking his measurements.

"Don't think too highly of yourself. And don't screw this up, bastard."

"Hey! Just because you couldn't get her, don't take it out on me, pinhead."

"You know I only go for the food," Sanji said matter-of-factly.

Zoro froze for a second before laughing out loud. "That's a good one!"

Sanji snapped out of his serious expression. "I know, right? Luffy didn't get it when I told him that."

"Oh no, I think Luffy got it all right. And he's thinking of the same thing as you."

After paying the deposit and taking the receipt, the boys stepped out of the shop.

"Thank your old man for us again, okay?" Zoro told him.

"Sure," Sanji replied. "He's finally convinced that the Baratie could use some good karma. Catering for a school event is a first step. In fact, I like coming up with a special menu for you guys."

"Make sure there's lots of sake!" Zoro exclaimed.

"Aha~!" Sanji winked, waving his forefinger from side to side. "Sorry bro. This special menu has no alcohol. Principal's orders. But we'll have lots of fruit punch and cola. Knock yourself out."

With the day's agenda settled, Sanji shifted to remind Zoro of what would be waiting for him the next day.

"Remember our first dance class tomorrow!"

Zoro waved his hands at Sanji's face. "Hey, the deal is to _take_ her to the dance, not to actually dance with her."

Sanji slapped his hands away. "Hello~! It's one whole package, genius."

Seeing Zoro grumbling to himself, Sanji put an arm over his shoulder and whispered to his ear, "Hey. The competition is in a few month's time, right? There's no harm in learning new moves now."

They cocked their eyebrows at each other in silent comprehension and made their way back to their dorm.

**END**


End file.
